


Обман века

by gallyanim



Series: Полиция времени [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Genderswap, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Югём встречает Джинёна в кринолине, помогает ему, а он решает зайти в гости.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: Полиция времени [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580662
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Обман века

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Роман века](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955606) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox). 



> Одно из двадцати четырёх преступлений Пак Джинёна. Пропущенная сцена в лифте из фика “Роман века”.

Югём его кое-как выволакивает из лифта, старательно не обращая внимания ни на румянец на щёках, ни на чуть смазавшуюся помаду на губах. Ладно, она одним глазком только присмотрится с профессиональной точки зрения ― мастер подходящего ко времени мейкапа из Джинёна очень даже, прямо-таки правильный карминный оттенок использовал. Губы выглядят как раз, как должны у придворной соблазнительницы, такие вот пухлые, соблазнительные, а когда он, в очередной раз подзапутавшись в юбке, ими ещё и матерится вполголоса…

― Осторожно, ― отчаянно шипит Джинён. Никакой благодарности, конечно же. Хорошо, что по крайней мере кринолин у него хоть сколько-то разумных размеров, фижмы не самые модные широченные подобрал. Югём, впрочем, всё равно умудряется то ли неудачно наступить на подол, то ли неудачно зажать Джинёна в дверном проёме рукой, но фижма, кажется, впивается ему в тело до боли.

― Там кинжал в подвязке, ― у Джинёна округляются подведённые (реальным углём! молодец!) глаза. ― Ты же не хочешь мне что-нибудь отрезать ненароком?

Или не фижма, ладно.

― Ну что ты, ― рука Югём профессиональным обезоруживающим жестом юркает к нему под юбки. ― Мне все твои части тела очень даже пригодятся.

Кинжал-то она вытаскивает и планирует конфисковать в отдел как нелицензированное и не соответствующее данному времени холодное оружие, но. Но. Опасность всем стратегически важным частям Джинёна уже миновала, а руку Югём из-под юбок вытаскивать всё-таки не спешит. Надо было, конечно, сразу обратить внимание на слово “подвязка”, но что поделать ― возможно, не зря Югём в школе дразнили, что до неё доходит как до жирафа.

У Джинёна под нарисованным румянцем наливается свой собственный, очень естественный и очень милый. Югём медленно, прямо-таки непозволительно медленно для данной ситуации, где в любой момент мимо может пройти какой-нибудь ачжощщи с верхнего этажа, чинно ведущий своего корги на прогулку, водит рукой по обтянутым тончайшими чулками бёдрам к круглой заднице в кружавчиках. Кружева явно фламандские и явно 17 века, вот она и нашла у Джинёна исторический недосмотр. А задница в них, наверное, смотрится не менее великолепно, чем воспринимается на ощупь.

Сонм фантазий, который проносится в голове у Югём, с одной стороны, стоит признать чрезвычайно смелым, учитывая степень их с Джинёном знакомства и полное отсутствие нормального свидания, а с другой, Джинён вообще-то уже заходил к ней домой и уходил утром. Но тогда на нём не было всяких чулков, колготок и подвязок, так что всё было, ну, достаточно обыденным, если это можно так назвать. Ни в коем случае не скучным, конечно, но просто чулки и кружавчики ― это совершенно другой уровень.

― Это седьмой этаж, ― бормочет Джинён и потом глубоко вздыхает, когда Югём с задумчивостью на лице просовывает палец под подвязкой. ― Зайду на кофе?

Из кринолина Югём его буквально вытряхивает, благо по опыту работы с Джексоном она отлично знает, что это весьма удобно делать, если ты выше затянутого в платье человека. С Джинёна слетает корсет, и он вздыхает ещё глубже ― полной грудью, широкой и мускулистой, как будто бы не вяжущейся с кокетливым поясом для чулок чуть пониже и плотными белыми чулками с кружевными отворотами прямо у самого паха. Югём, пожалуй, в жизни ничего более сексуального не наблюдала. Карминная помада размазывается у неё по губам и лицу, когда они с Джинёном целуются прямо у едва захлопнувшейся двери и Югём непочтительно топчется прямо по кринолину 19 века.

― Кстати, ошибочка вышла, ― говорит она, с наслаждением облапывая Джинёну бёдра и задницу. ― В 19 век в труселях из 17? Да тебя бы сразу этим кинжалом самого и зарезали.

― Как будто я кому-то собирался демонстрировать свои трусы, ― Джинён сопит и кусает её за ключицу, а потом отвратительно интимным низким голосом шепчет на ухо: ― Кроме тебя.

Вот сволочь, как будто пытается сделать вид, что он для неё и нарядился, а не для какого-то прощелыги из прошлого. Не мог же он знать, что именно в это время Югём будет возвращаться с работы и специально пытаться с ней встретиться.

Ладно, в любом случае, какие бы там у Джинёна ни были намерения, все кружавчики достались Югём в полноправное пользование и можно счастливо умирать, тиская обтянутые ими круглые ягодицы. На кровати можно сесть у Джинёна между ног в восхитительных белых чулках и сколько угодно тереться щекой о кружевные бёдра, целовать кожу ровно там, где чулок заканчивается, и слушать, как он глуховато стонет и тянет “Югёмааа”. Фламандские трусы всячески обрисовывают стоящий член, но стягивать их с него Югём не спешит. Когда ещё Джинён попытается неавторизованно посетить французский двор, надо пользоваться возможностью сполна.

Сама-то она уже совершенно голая, так что когда Югём седлает Джинёновые бёдра, не преминув снова огладить скользкую гладкую ткань руками, Джинён приподнимает ладонь и стискивает ей сосок двумя пальцами, вызывая длинный стон уже у неё самой ― к обоюдному удовольствию. Югём немного трётся о стояк, снова двигаясь нарочито медленно, а потом наклоняется и снова целует Джинёна в губы.

― Так хочется тебя в этом наряде отстрапонить, ― выдыхает она ему прямо в алый рот, и Джинён на мгновение замирает, а потом выгибается от возбуждения, вжимаясь в неё своим кружевным членом. Он прикусывает губу и щурится на Югём очень внимательно и очень призывно ― мол, не ожидал, не ожидал, что сама предложишь.

― А что, ― Джинён шлёпает её по бедру, ― есть чем?

Страпона как такового у Югём нет, но вибратор, разумеется, находится ― Джинён чуть присвистывает, увидев его, и Югём насмешливо интересуется, не напугался ли он размера. Джинён только фыркает и стягивает с себя трусы сам, наконец-то трогая собственный возбуждённый член. Югём достаёт презервативы. Один она сама надевает на вибратор под томящимся желанием джинёновым взглядом, а один Джинён натягивает себе на пальцы и сам себя готовит к процессу. Югём от предвкушения практически вздрагивает и снова тянется целоваться.

― Опытный какой, ― она хихикает, когда Джинён кивает, что мол готов, и тот закатывает глаза:  
― Как будто только у тебя коллекция разнообразных игрушек.

У меня они все легальные, думает Югём, но вслух не говорит ― ну в самом деле, не работу же обсуждать, когда взмокший от пота Джинён в чулках, подвязках и со спущенными до середины бёдер кружевными трусами встаёт перед ней на четвереньки, нагло вильнув растянутой задницей. Она тут сейчас кончится как личность, ещё даже не кончив оргазмом, или сама на чёртов вибратор сядет от нетерпения. Но таки нет ― Югём проводит им у Джинёна между ягодиц, дразнит вход достаточно долго, чтобы Джинён простонал в подушку длинное “Нууу” и наконец проталкивает игрушку внутрь. Высовывает обратно и снова внутрь, высовывает и внутрь, и у Джинёна невероятно сексуально сжимаются ягодицы на каждом движении. Кто бы мог подумать, что Югём так не хватало в жизни возможности потрахать любимым вибратором самого красивого из известных ей парней, и обязательно, чтобы при этом сжимать второй рукой его обтянутую историческими чулками ногу.

Югём оттягивает на Джинёне подвязку и хлопает ей по мокрой коже на бедре. Джинён вскрикивает и дёргается, пытаясь насадиться на вибратор ещё сильнее.

― Погладь тут, ― Джинён шлёпает сам себя по ягодице (святые угодники, как сказали бы в подходящем для его маскарада обществе), оставляя красный отпечаток ладони, и Югём послушно гладит его по заднице, потом сжимает немного сильнее и улыбается, когда Джинён стонет, срывается на прерывистое дыхание и снова стонет. Практически решила бы, что все его эрогенные зоны сосредоточены в заднице, но когда он прошлый раз заходил на кофе, она отлично изучила много других.

― Джинёнааа, ― самым что ни на есть нежным и непочтительным образом тянет Югём, забив на возрастные формальности. Ещё она будет оппой звать сейчас человека, который сучит ногами и просит вгонять в него вибратор быстрее, глубже, ещё быстрее. ― Джи-нё-нааа~

У него влажная широкая спина, лопатки ходуном ходят от того, как двигается сам Джинён, и Югём наклоняется поцеловать его вдоль спины ― от пота солёно, от ощущения Джинёна под своими губами невыносимо.

Она снимает руку с вибратора, оставляя его у Джинёна в заднице с включённоё виброфункцией, а сама проскальзывает у него снизу между ног, так чтобы оказаться лицом ровно у Джинёна под пахом и взять пульсирующий на пределе член в рот. Югём ласкает головку, лижет вдоль ствола, и Джинён весь напрягается, выгнувшись дугой, а потом кончает ей в рот, на губы, кажется, немного попадает на лицо. Югём вылизывает сперму с его члена дочиста и блаженно проводит кончиками пальцев по всё тем же несносным чулкам.

― Просто сдохнуть, ― сдавленно шепчет Джинён и перекатывается на спину. ― Сядь мне на лицо теперь.


End file.
